


Expendable

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi is Angery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi argue about Cassian's lack of regard for his own life





	

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote for an anon on tumblr

"You're a blasted idiot!" Bodhi exploded as soon as they were alone, "An absolute nerf! What were you thinking!? You could have died, and for what? Information? That's not worth your life, Cassian Andor, and don't you dare say otherwise!"

"Compared to the greater good, I'm more than happy to be expendable." Cassian retorted, maddeningly calm in the face of Bodhi's rage.

"You are _not_ expendable!" Bodhi snarled, shoving uselessly at Cassian's chest, "Not to me! Not to Jyn or K2 or Chirrut or Baze, not to any of us! Stars, Cassian, did you even think of us at all?"

"You're all I was thinking of!" Cassian snapped, "I think of you every time I have a close call, so I can have something beautiful to hold on to. But I didn't die, I'm alive, and I very much intend to make this up to you tonight."

"If I didn't love you so much, I swear..." Bodhi threatened, thumping a fist tiredly on Cassian's chest, "Just don't do this again."

"I can't promise that-"

"You better." Bodhi glowered, "I can think of some pretty creative punishments. No sex for a week, no kisses, and don't think I'm not willing to sleep in a separate room just to prove a point."

"Bodhi, you know the mission comes fir-"

"And if it were me?" Bodhi's eyes were blazing, "If I tried to sacrifice myself for you or for some stupid mission, would you allow it?"

"No. I wouldn't." Cassian said firmly, catching Bodhi's hand and holding it securely to his chest.

"So what makes you different? What makes it okay for you to go off and die for the cause but not me?" Bodhi felt tears threatening to well up and he ruthlessly pushed them down. He would not cry now.

"Because I love you." Cassian replied, "And don't act like this is a one-sided thing. I have to brace myself to lose you every time you get in that X-Wing. Every time I see you fly away, I worry that this will be the last time I ever see you."

"So, what, you're trying to die before me? So you don't have to outlive me? Do you have any idea how selfish that is? You think I could recover from your death? Well, I couldn't! I'd-I'd-I don't even know how I would- Stars, you're an asshole!"

"I'm selfish." Cassian had the grace to sound guilty, "I know, and I can't promise I'll stop being selfish, but you bring that out in me. Even before we were dating, I knew I had to have you, and I chased you selfishly, tearing down anything in my way."

"You traumatized poor Luke when he tried to ask me out." Bodhi managed to keep a smile off his face at the memory, trying to hold on to his rage, trying and failing not to let Cassian calm him and make him forget about this until the next time it happened.

"It's gotten to the point where I couldn't survive losing you." Cassian's tone was serious, sincere, the tone that always made Bodhi feel like he was loved.

"I really hate you sometimes, saying shit like that." Bodhi told him, but the heat had gone from his voice, leaving a tiredness that never quite went away. Cassian stepped forward and took him into his arms, and Bodhi allowed it with a huff, not quite mad enough anymore to refuse him.

"Forgive me?" Cassian asked, nosing Bodhi's hair. Bodhi let out a long suffering sigh.

"Every time."


End file.
